Mixed-reality systems, including virtual-reality and augmented-reality systems, have received significant attention because of their ability to create truly unique experiences for their users. For reference, conventional virtual-reality (VR) systems create a completely immersive experience by restricting their users' views to only a virtual environment. This is often achieved through the use of a head-mounted device (HMD) that completely blocks any view of the real world. As a result, a user is entirely immersed within the virtual environment. In contrast, conventional augmented-reality (AR) systems create an augmented-reality experience by visually presenting virtual objects that are placed in or that interact with the real world.
As used herein, VR and AR systems are described and referenced interchangeably. Unless stated otherwise, the descriptions herein apply equally to all types of mixed-reality systems, which (as detailed above) includes AR systems, VR reality systems, and/or any other similar system capable of displaying virtual objects.
The disclosed mixed-reality systems use one or more on-body devices (e.g., the HMD, a handheld device, etc.). The HMD provides a display that enables a user to view overlapping and/or integrated visual information in whatever environment the user is in, be it a VR environment or an AR environment. By way of example, as shown in FIG. 1, a mixed-reality system may present virtual content to a user in the form of a simulated vase resting on a real table surface.
Continued advances in hardware capabilities and rendering technologies have greatly improved how mixed-reality systems render virtual objects. However, the process of immersing a user into a mixed-reality environment creates many challenges, difficulties, and costs, particularly with regard to determining three-dimensional spatial information around the user and tracking a user's movement so the visual display of information can be correctly presented to the user.
For instance, by way of example, conventional passive stereo depth detection systems fail to adequately determine the depth of a smooth or low texture surface (e.g., a wall) in a mixed-reality environment because those systems fail to adequately distinguish one part of the smooth/textureless surface from another part. As such, there is a substantial need to improve how depth is detected, especially for smooth/textureless surfaced objects in mixed-reality environments.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.